Dance With Me
by sensor
Summary: Three simple words. How Tsubasa and Misaki wound up dancing together every year with random cameos. Read and Review.


A/N: This _so_ happened. Jk. I've always wanted to write about Tsubasa and Misaki, and after re-reading some of the earlier chapters, inspiration struck. This is how I _imagined_ Tsubasa and Misaki dancing together every year, since I obviously don't own Gakuen Alice. Enjoy~

* * *

**Seven**

"Dance with me." seven year old Tsubasa Andou commanded to a sulking strawberry pink haired girl who was sitting at one of the small tables away from the dancing floor.

"Why? So you can make fun of my inability to dance?" retorted Misaki Harada, glancing at the surly looking boy.

"Because you're my partner." he said simply as the Doppelganger Alice made a face.

"Please, you've never _treated_ me like a partner, all you keep doing is making me run after you every time you skip class." Misaki complained as she pursed her lips.

"Okay, fine. I just got annoyed at seeing you here all by yourself moping around." the Shadow Alice frowned. Misaki glared at the raven haired boy sullenly at his acute observation.

"No one asked me to dance with them." she forced out bitingly.

"Ehhh? Is that all?" asked Tsubasa as his eyes widened and then he laughed. Upon hearing that, she whacked him on his head.

"It's not funny!" she half yelled, seemingly close to tears.

"Gomenasai…but you know, its your abusive tomboyish attitude that makes the other guys afraid to even _approach_ you, much less ask for a dance." Tsubasa pointed out, rubbing his head, rendering the pink haired girl speechless.

"One dance can't hurt. Look, even Ibaragi is dancing." he continued as the virtually untouchable Ice Princess was indeed dancing awkwardly at the dance floor.

"Nobara's dancing with _Persona_."

"So? At least _she's_ dancing."

"Everyone would just laugh at me."

"Why do you care so much about what everyone else thinks? Isn't it just important to have fun?" Tsubasa shrugged. There was a brief moment of silence as he sighed, holding out a hand.

"Come on, you can't just go to a Ball and _not_ dance, it's counterproductive." he stated as she stared at his hand. _'What the heck. I guess it wouldn't hurt'_ she thought, as she tentatively held out her hand as he grinned.

* * *

**Eight**

"Dance with me." Tsubasa demanded at their second Alice Festival Ball with a half smirk on his face.

"Is that any way to ask a lady?" Misaki retorted.

"Well, you're not much of a lady-Ouch!" he yelped as she whacked him, giving him a hateful glare. A few tense minutes passed.

"Okay, _fine._ May I have the honor of this dance?" the Shadow Alice gave in as Misaki stared at him.

"…No."

"Why not?"

"…You have cooties." came the childish reply.

"What? I do _not!_" denied Tsubasa.

"You have a cootie mark under your cheek."

"For that last time, that's _not_ a cootie mark! Amane-sempai forced this _curse_ on _me!_" he exclaimed as one of her eyebrows rose.

"It looked like you rather _enjoyed_ it." Misaki smirked, crossing her arms around herself, amused at the flustered face of her partner.

"You have a sick mind Harada."

"I wouldn't want to catch your disease, _Andou_."

"Besides, it's on the left cheek, which means I'm _not_ gay." he argued.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Misaki snickered, putting a hand to cover her laugh.

"Humph, you're just scared."

"Am not."

"Oh yeah? Then dance with me, I bet you'll come back unscathed and cootie free." he proposed, holding out his hand. Rising to the bait, the pink haired girl took it. True to his word, they returned moments later, slightly breathless but unharmed.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" the Shadow Alice teased.

"I feel like disinfecting my hand." came the callous reply.

* * *

**Nine**

"Dance with me?" the raven haired boy asked, with a hopeful look on his face.

"No, you're too annoying." the Doppelganger Alice rejected, not even sparing a glance at the voice, preoccupied with staring at another figure. The Shadow Alice followed her line of gaze and saw a rather tall raven haired male who was rather flustered at the crowd of females asking him for a dance.

"…Misaki…you want to dance with _Misaki-sensei?_" Tsubasa asked increduously. The pink haired girl gave him a rather piercing glare. At the age of nine, she had suddenly fallen victim to the Biology teacher's quiet charms like most of the other females in her class had done, and now that dratted Shadow Alice had found out her secret.

"Isn't that like…incest or something?" he gaped as she snorted in a rather unladylike manner.

"It's a _dance_, not marriage or something." she clarified, struggling to hide the blush that was growing at an alarming rate over her features.

"Anyways, it looks like he's rather busy with the other girls at the moment, so why don't you pass the time dancing with me until he's free?" Tsubasa suggested. Misaki sighed, rolling her eyes, not knowing how to reject his sensible offer and took his hand. A few bars into the next song, Tsubasa reduced his gap with Misaki, much to her surprise.

"Hey-what are you-" she broke out.

"Harada?" he said in a low voice, causing her to look rather uncomfortable at his mention of her last name. He only addressed her in that manner when he was serious about something.

"Y-Yes?" she stammered.

"Promise me…that if we don't have dates, we'd go to these Balls together?" he asked seriously, stunning her into silence.

"What the hell's up with that weird request Tsubasa?" she cried, wrinkling her brow

"It's just a simple yes or no question…never-mind." he muttered, failing to look at her directly in the eyes. Something about his expression struck a chord inside Misaki.

"Alright…" she said before she could stop herself as he looked up from his rather dejected pose.

"Eeeh?" he uttered, as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"I promise I'll accompany you to these silly Balls if I don't find anyone else, okay?" she sighed impatiently.

"I'll hold you to your word then." he said, grinning cheekily.

"You're so _weird_ sometimes, Tsubasa." Misaki said, rolling her eyes at his sudden enthusiasm.

Misaki got her dance with Misaki-sensei after two rounds, but she didn't fail to return back to Tsubasa for the last round. Why? She wasn't sure, but felt right, and it had become somewhat of a tradition to dance with her partner before the night was over, so she did it anyways.

* * *

**Ten**

"Dance…with…me?" Tsubasa asked hesitatingly.

"I'm waiting for Kaname-kun…" the Doppelganger Alice pointed out, frowning. She was surprised he would propose such a thing since she had agreed to accompany Kaname Sono, one of the new students of the year.

The doll maker was assigned to the left seat of the Shadow Alice, and both of them had bonded pretty well. The raven haired boy would always be seen around Kaname, chiding him about over-exertion, but the class heartthrob never failed to make a soul-doll for the females of the academy. Being the Shadow Alice's partner, Misaki would also be accompanying the pair as they hung out during free time, and the trio grew to be good friends.

A dark shadow cast over Tsubasa's features as a pained look flashed in his eyes at the mention of his Soul Inserting best friend.

"He fainted earlier this morning and was admitted to the infirmary." he said quietly after a moment's silence. Misaki's features softened.

"Oh…is he alright?" she asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine, but he told me to come in his place. Said something about not wanting to disappoint Misaki-chan and wanting her to enjoy the Ball…" the Shadow Alice mumbled, looking at his feet. Misaki hesitated, as if she was having an internal struggle.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Tsubasa said hastily, noticing her distressed look, turning to leave before she noticed his depressed expression. On impulse, she grabbed his arm before he could leave and he whirled back, eyes widening.

"…I think Kaname-kun would have wanted us to enjoy the Ball…instead of moping around like lifeless dolls." she finally said.

"…Yeah, you're right." he smiled as they shared a quiet dance.

* * *

**Eleven**

"Dance with me." the annual request rang out.

"I promised this dance to Kaname-kun." Misaki protested.

Well, it was half of the truth. This year, the Soul Insertion Alice was well enough to finally attend a Ball, and the three of them had arrived at the scene together as friends. Rumors had started floating around about how couples who had danced the last dance with each other would have high chances of being in love with each other. Upon overhearing that, Misaki had called it a load of rubbish, as her female classmates stared at her.

The words _'Well you dance with Tsubasa-kun every year…' _rang in her head as she winced. She hotly declared that she and that 'Shadow freak' were merely just friends, and mentally convinced herself that just because she danced with him every year didn't mean they had…anything between them other than platonic feelings. Plus, her promise with him two years ago meant that at least she had a date every year…and it was much easier just going with him than having to scrounge around for a date with someone else.

"Why don't you use your Alice and dance with both of us?" Kaname suggested brightly.

"Kaname, you're a genius." Tsubasa said grinning at his best friend.

"I thought we're not supposed to use our Alices at the Ball." Misaki tried to argue as they bored their eyes at her weak attempt of refusing.

"I'm sure the teachers wouldn't mind…" Kaname started.

"Scared Misaki?" Tsubasa challenged at the same time, mocking the girl at her obedient attitude towards school policies.

"In your dreams." she retorted. A flash of light, and two identical Misakis stood in front of them.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." both pink haired girls said impatiently, tapping their feet. A smile broke out on Tsubasa's features as he grabbed the hand of one Misaki, leaving the other Misaki to Kaname.

Most people couldn't tell the difference between the real Misaki and her clones, but much to her frustration, Tsubasa never failed to point out who the real Misaki was. He'd never tell her his reasons though, but he'd always give her a teasing 'I-know-something-you-don't' grin every time he revealed her to everyone else. The pink haired girl stared at her dance partner.

He shot her that annoying smirk that she knew oh so well.

'_Damn him.' _she mentally cursed.

* * *

**Twelve**

"Dance with me?" Misaki mocked, offering a hand at the Shadow Alice who was standing idly at one of the posts.

"Aren't you here with Tonouchi-sempai?" he asked in surprise.

At the age of twelve, Misaki's body had started undergoing some…changes, which left most of the males in their class suddenly noticing the strawberry pink haired girl for the first time. The newfound attention had flattered Misaki to some extent, but constant stalkers manifested a Misaki-chan Fan Club. Tsubasa would occasionally get some unwelcoming glances as he hung around his partner. The Doppelganger Alice merely laughed that fact off, calling him paranoid when he informed her of her followers. Misaki didn't have much time to dwell about those matters as she found herself engaged in more activities than usual, especially landing the lead on their class play, _The Princess and the Pauper_.

Noticing this, Tsubasa had slightly distanced himself from his partner, believing that she would be bound to score a date this year, in particular, one Tonouchi Akira. The newly minted representative of the Special Ability class would always be so…_flirty_ in front of the pink haired girl. Tsubasa would never admit that he was jealous of his sempai, and he certainly did not dislike the Amplifying Alice either, yet sometimes he would find himself either arriving to class late, or ditching it altogether, causing Misaki to hunt him down and thrash him a couple of times until Tono held her back, excusing Tsubasa for his delinquency. When asked why he got off so easy, the long haired representative gave him a knowing look.

'_Isn't it worth it seeing her face come alive with concern-even if you know she's going to pound you for it?' _had been the Amplifying Alice's observant reply. That day, Tsubasa Andou decided he rather liked/accepted this sempai of his.

"Eh? We didn't arrive together." she laughed, fanning one of her hands at herself as Tsubasa digested this.

"Wouldn't you rather dance with the other boys?" the Shadow Alice asked gruffly. Misaki raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Is that a hint of _jealousy_ I hear?" she teased.

"O-Of course not. But I'm just being cautious about your fan club." he lied.

"Since when did you care about what others thought?" was Misaki's ironically worded question.

"Ha-ha." he laughed sarcastically, surprised she remembered his words from their elementary school days.

"_Isn't it important to just have fun?"_ her cheeky words cut through his thoughts. Tsubasa laughed, breaking into a grin.

"Yeah, that's definitely more important." he agreed, taking Misaki's hand as they made their way to the dance floor.

Although Misaki danced with many other guys that night, she was wordlessly by his side in time for the last one. That night, Tsubasa felt like a great burden had been relieved from him. Sure, Misaki is growing up and the other guys were starting to pay attention to her, but she would always be there for him no matter what.

* * *

**Thirteen**

"Dance with me?" Tsubasa asked, even though he already knew the answer. Or so he thought.

"I'm not done with this chicken wing." Misaki said, chewing thoughtfully.

"_God,_ how many of those have you eaten already?" Tsubasa complained.

"Hey-they're really tasty okay." the pink haired girl countered. The Shadow Alice gave a huff, and noticed a brunette approach their table.

"Tsubasa-sempai, can I have this dance?" Mikan's voice cheerily rang out. Tsubasa's eyes flicked over to his partner.

"Go for it, I'll just finish eating." Misaki said, but it came out more like "Guh f---it, Ull jut fineeh ehtin."

Tsubasa burst out laughing at her jumbled reply, as she gave him a withering glare, much to the confusion of Mikan who was staring at the pair.

"Let's go, Brat. We'll leave Misaki-sempai here to her chicken wing." he winked at the brunette.

The final chords from the orchestra died and once more, the Shadow Alice was standing in front of Misaki.

"You know you're going to grow fat from eating all that." he said slyly as she shrugged, about to take another bite of her chicken wing. In the blink of an eye, it disappeared from her hand and wound up being held captive under Tsubasa's hand.

"Hey! That's _my_ chicken wing!" she shrieked as he took a bite.

"Mmmm…you're right, it _does_ taste good." he agreed, closing his eyes.

"Get your own then!" she growled, as he took another languid bite.

"Want it back?" he smirked, offering the chicken wing back at her.

"Ewww, not with your germs on it."

"Meh, I'm only doing you a favor and preventing you from becoming fat." he countered, finishing off the chicken wing. He held out his hand towards her.

"_Now_ will you dance with me?" he asked as she stared at his hand.

"…Not with those greasy marks on your hand. I'll go dance with Koko while you clean up." she smirked, as she sauntered to the little Mind Reading Alice.

The night wore on, and Misaki skillfully outmaneuvered the Shadow Alice time after time, her pink hair fluttering around like a bright target. Misaki turned around after her latest partner and found herself frozen in place.

"Oh no you don't, you've been dancing with everyone else far too long. It's my turn now." Tsubasa stated, his foot stopping her shadow. He grabbed her waist and released her from his shadows. Suddenly, he was overthrown by a plethora of Misakis, each grinning impishly as before they scattered in the crowd. With a sigh of frustration, the Shadow Alice sought out his date.

Grinning at the black haired boy, Misaki watched from a distance as he scampered around at the multitude of pink haired girls. True, he could have danced with any of Misaki's doppelgangers, but they both knew, only the real one would do. _'He'll never find me here though'_ Misaki thought to herself confidently.

"Aha, so that's where you were hiding." his voice sang, as she felt a chill down her spine. Turning around, she found herself staring at the Shadow Alice, who had magically appeared beside her with that familiar grin on his face.

"No way-you _so_ cheated." she protested as he dragged her to the dance floor.

"Pft, I don't need to _cheat_ to find the real you." he gave her a knowing look that she wanted to punch.

"How is it…that you _always_ manage to find me?" she scowled with a pout as Tsubasa's face broke into a wide cat like smile.

"Magic." he replied glibly.

"Baka, there's no such thing as magic."

"Believe what you want, but that's my answer."

_Whack! _Misaki's concentration snapped as she couldn't help but strike the grinning idiot of a partner she had.

"Sadist."

"You had it coming."

The song ended and Tsubasa drew her in again.

"For your information, not all magic has to do with spells and charms." he said simply, as she blinked, staring at him in puzzlement.

"…_Weirdo…"

* * *

_A/N: Hooray for minor character shipping! I'm actually unsure of their real ages according to the manga, but I assume that 13 would be a good age for middle school? -If I'm wrong, please let me know :)

I portrayed Misaki as kind of a tomboy at her younger years instead of like some really happy kid like Mikan, because it seemed fitting with her 'abusive' relationship towards Tsubasa.

I was also amused at how Misaki Harada and Misaki-sensei shared the same name, so I just wanted to incorporate that fact somehow. Since Misaki-sensei did have students that harbored crushes on him, having Misaki-chan like him could be possible -shifty eyes-

In regards to the answer 'magic', I'd like to think that Tsubasa loves Misaki enough to have memorized her true essence, and thus by using his senses, he would be able to always know who was the real Misaki. I also left their relationship/friendship situation rather...inconclusive? Mainly because they're an adorable pair with Tsubasa's intentions being rather obvious, and Misaki evidently cares for him as well, but we'll leave her pondering about the Shadow Alice a little bit longer. Well, actually they did share an 'indirect' kiss with a chicken wing...but let's disregard that lol.

Questions? Comments? Complaints? Corrections? Just leave a review.


End file.
